


Futa Prison

by BurstEdge, Damien_Kova, RWBYSmutFan



Category: Bleach, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fairy Tail, Jormungand (Manga), Kill la Kill, One Piece, Persona 5, RWBY, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYSmutFan/pseuds/RWBYSmutFan
Summary: (Prison AU) The girls are sent to one of the most sensual prisons on Remnant.





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated November 5th by RWBYSmutFan

"Mmm~ Gmpgh! Ahm! Mm~"

"Hmm... that feels wonderful!~ Ahh... Keep moaning you cock loving whore~"

Warden of easily Remnant's most notorious prison, Glynda Goodwitch, sat behind her desk looking over files with rosy cheeks, a smile on her face and wicked glint her emerald green eyes. A fresh batch of prisoners was scheduled to arrive later tiday and she could not be any happier. Her beloved prison was going to become a bit livelier and she had her assistant under her desk giving absolutely amazing head! What more could a warden ask for?! She idly played with one of her round, perky tits through her mostly open blouse while a head of brown hair bobbed up and down, pretty pale lips wrapped tight around her soda can thick cock while big brown eyes stared up at her.

"Oo~ I can hear the flesh pounding, the moans and cries already~ Oh, it's even turning me on!!" Her erect beast of a shaft throb in her assistant's mouth and leaked a generous amount of her clear, salty essence, "This is going be a jot to watch. All of these lovely ladies being broken in." Her next moan was one of slight disappointment as Amber rose up a bit, letting her 14 inches of meat slip out of her throat and mouth. The blond warden shot the girl a half-hearted glare and would have shoved back down to the base had she not been in such a good mood. Luckily the brunette bitch knew her place and started to pump Glynda's saliva slick monster cock with both hands.

"Do you think they will be any good?" Amber asked. Their last few arrivals had been rather uninteresting according to her mistress.

"Of course," Glynda replied. She adjusted her glasses and stared at the files on her desk, "We have a number of bottoms coming in and ones that will make fantastic bitches at that~" She licked her lips. The thought of them was making her throb. Her hefty balls tightened.

"We have so many already," Amber said, tilting her head, confused. A moment later, without warning, she recieved her first spurt of many right between her eyes. Her curious face was blasted by a torrent of thick, hot white seed from the leaking slit and Glynda let out a loud, languid cry of bliss as her orgasm was finally achieved. Almost 20 seconds of ejaculation and Amber's face and bangs were covered in jizz. It dripped on to her naked lap. While she took to licking it up and scooping the thick cum to put in to her mouth, Glynda rose from her chair and walked with her flaccid dong hanging between her thighs.

She came to the big, bay window to the main prison cellblock, that allowed her to look down on them all and they could all see her as well, and smiled, "Dear Amber, you foolish girl. You can never have enough bottoms. And these girls will be wonderful bottoms indeed."

She couldn't wait.


	2. First Day and Broken In

They had to see this. Inmate information they possessed had a lot more than charges, psychological profiles and basic info. This prison made sure it was all very intimate, usually very private, info. The kind they could use, abuse and distribute how they pleased.

"Belladonna!" They had the new batch of inmates lined up and ready to go get their uniforms and their items. The guard who barked out the name, a tall, strong blond, caught the attention of a cat girl faunus with golden eyes and a thick, wavy mane of dark black locks, two feline ears sitting atop her head, "Come with us."

The faunus girl did not take kindly to being singled out while the rest of the new arrivals were ushered forward to get their uniforms and items. Blake was taken out of line and had her arm painfully twisted behind her back to keep her moving straight toward a door marked 'Search Room'. Blake was forced inside, the second guard that followed closely behind locked the door while the faunus girl was forced against the far wall.

"Get her pants!" The blond ordered. Her red-headed partner in the act approached with a grin, glad to do it. Blake was helpless as her pants and panties were ripped down. Her bared ass was met by wolf whistles and ogled by the two guards, who were sporting bulges pressing against their tight uniform pants, "Fuck! Everyone is going to be after this fat ass!" They had just revealed a heart-shaped, jiggly, pale white bubble butt that was still shaking now, seconds after the manhandling. There were a pair of balls and a rather small flaccid cock hanging in front, but neither of the two guards gave a rat's ass about that. That fat ass though...

 _Smack!_ "Ngh!" Blake gritted her teeth against the stinging pain as the redhead had who had forcibly stripped landed a sharp slap against her ass.

"And we get to break it in first! Time to start the cavity search!" The redhead said with a lecherous grin. Blake never had time to reply, her aura was useless to her and the pain of having her arms handled so harshly left her defenseless. Zippers were yanked down. The black haired cat girl was made to bend over and gasped as she came face to face with an erect cock casting a long shadow over her face. Easily eleven inches, fairly thick too and it was so hard that it had an upward curve. She jumped and paled, her heart sank at the same time, as she felt an equally big endowment rest between her cheeks and grind against her. Nine inches, but undeniably thicker than the first and that much Blake could tell from the feel of it. It pulsed between her buttocks and she flinched.

Blake felt her plush butt cheeks get spread by rough hands and she instinctively clenched her poor pink pucker feel the thick head of the nine incher push against it. She bit her bottom lips and tried to fight it, but the redhead just grabbed her arms, pulled back on them and busted right in to her butthole through her resisting. The mushroom cap of a cockhead the guard was sporting spread upon her rosebud and pushed in half of her thick meat stick. Blake's eyes shot open wide and her mouth did the same. What came out was a cry of pleasure that gave both guards shudders. It was music to their ears! The warden was right, there were some perfect bottoms, literally and figuratively, in this batch of newbies! Opening her mouth so wide from the sudden pleasure that made stars burst in her eyes, Blake was left vulnerable to the other hefty right in front of her. The blond guard took the black-haired girl's head in her hands and rammed her cock straight in. Right in to Blake's mouth and right down her throat. The sudden intrusion, the clogging of her throat, caused gags, sputters and chokes that just spurred the blond woman on.

Blake was in the middle of a brutal, fast-paced spit-roasting on two mighty meat swords. And she was lost in the bliss. Anal sex was her favorite - Her ass was her g-spot. Spankings got her wet, fuckings made her a drooling mess. Te moment the first few inches of fat cock impaled her asshole, Blake's tiny cock popped up to its full four inch erectness and was as hard as steel. Now, that fat meat pole reaming her fat ass had her squirting precum every single time it bottomed out. Her golden eyes rolled back in to her skull, her pleasure building. She was moaning, groaning and practically just screaming around e long phallus currently using her throat as a sex toy.

"Fat ass!"

"Butt slut!"

"Cum rag!"

She was called everything by the two guards they could think of while drilling her facial orifice and backdoor. Firm hips bumped her face over and over and clapped against her ass as well. Rough fingers dug in to a magical spot on her head between her ears and in to cushiony buttocks. She was being used as a sex toy and she would normally have hated it, but with her butt being drilled like it was, the haze of lust and pleasure clouding her brain kept her thinking one bad thought about these well hung guards.

She came two times in under ten minutes and the guards were not slowing down at all, no matter how tight her ass grew and squeezed the thick piece of meat, or how her moaning and spasming throat massaged the almost foot long meat pole fucking her throat. Her face grew beet red and she started to thrust her ass back against the thick dick plowing it.

.......

Two hours later, Blake was escorted out and through the rest of the process. All while ashamed of herself, with a sore asshole, a slight limp and warm cum slowly wetting the seat of her new orange prison jumpsuit. Her hair was still a mess from having hands gripping her hand like a fleshlight. The salty, bitter taste was still heavy on her tongue and in her nose and throat. It felt like it was stuck in her throat. Lustful, lecherous looks, wolf-whistles, inmates reaching the bar to grab her ass as she walked by and the wet sounds and visuals of women and futa being brutally fucked. Her sentence was going to be a long one. She came to her cell and left there with her cellmates.

......

"Oh yeah~ This new batch will be perfect!" Glynda moaned as she rammed her assistant, Amber, from behind. She watched all of the perverse acts via her many surveillance monitors and a grin spread across her face.


	3. Royal (Mis)treatment

"Hey Schnee! Get your ass over here!" one of the guards yelled. 

Weiss, against her better judgement, followed the guard into the Search Room. She couldn't tell what was more revolting: the way the guards were looking at her or the obvious bulges in their pants.

"Get in there," the guard ordered, pushing her into the room. "Put your hands up on that wall there and be sure to stick your ass out. A guard will be with you shortly."

Weiss scoffed. "What, you're not going to conduct the search?"

The guard let out a dry chuckle. "Believe me, I do. But the other guard personally requested to search you personally. And from what I heard, she has a few bones to pick with your family."

She closed the door as Weiss put her hands on the wall. Honestly, she couldn't say she was surprised. There wasn't a single being on Remnant that had some resentment towards her family, mostly Faunus, and the fact that she learned some details about this particular prison wasn't really helping matters. There was also the occasional rumor that the warden of the prison was a depraved nymphomaniac who got off from watching guards and prisoners indulge in carnal activities.

"I doubt this is going to end well," she muttered.

The door opened to reveal a slender woman with short green hair and yellow eyes with slits walked up to Weiss while swaying her hips. Another notable feature were the scales on her neck and arms, meaning that the guard was a Faunus of a reptilian nature. Specifically, a snake.

"Ah, I heard that there was a Schnee here," she hissed gently. "Just as I hoped."

Weiss turned around and narrowed them at the guard. "Do I know you?"

"No..." She ran her cold hands up and down her leg. "But you will soon enough."

She started rubbing against the heiress, making sure her erection was grinding on her firm butt.

"What gives you the right to do this?" Weiss growled.

"I have every right to do this," the guard taunted. "Besides, I always wondered what it would be like to ravish some Schnee brat."

For some reason, Weiss felt herself growing harder from hearing the guard's voice. She did not want to be getting off from this, but her cock seemed to think differently.

"You know, when I first saw you arrive, I wanted nothing more than to plug that stupid, smug mouth of yours." An epiphany came to the snake guard. "Actually, I can do just that."

Weiss was about to reply, when she was suddenly thrown to the ground. The guard picked her up by her hair and unzipped her pants, revealing her 12-inch cock.

"No... there's no way that thing can fit-" Weiss was cut off when the scaly appendage plunged into her throat. The guard put her hands on both sides of the heiress' head began to deepthroat her relentlessly.

"How's that?" she hissed. "How do you like the taste of my trouser snake, you sub-zero slut?"

Weiss was unable to respond due to having every inch of snake meat plunging her throat. This made her dick stand at attention, a moderate sized shaft with equally moderate balls. 

"I bet your getting off on this," the snake woman sneered. "You enjoy having your throat ruined, don't you? I bet your getting hard from this punishment I've been dealing you."

Again, Weiss was unable to respond for obvious reasons. She all she could do was jerk off as her throat was being violated.

"How the mighty have fallen," the snake cooed. "Once a proud heiress, now a measly little deepthroat lover."

Weiss moaned in shame, but that only made her stroke faster. The shame increased when she felt the dick throb in her mouth, meaning that it was coming to an end.

"I'm gonna cum now," she moaned. "You better take it all."

As the guard thrusted harder, Weiss stroked with the same amount of speed. Soon enough, the guard reached her limit.

"Take it all, you arctic whore!"

She filled her mouth with every drop of cum she had. There was so much that some of it came out of Weiss's nose. The snake pulled out of her throat, letting the heiress slump to the floor.

"That was very enjoyable," she said contently, throwing her uniform at her. "Put that on and get out of her within the next 20 seconds, or I'll drag you out myself, dick first."

Coughing out whatever jizz was left in her throat, Weiss put her uniform on.

* * *

"How wonderful," Glynda said, standing in front of various monitors while Amber sucked her off. "Another prize possession for my collection. Although, her technique is sloppy. If she's going to be anything like Pyrrha, she needs to do a lot better than she did now." 


	4. Burning Desire Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Mikan Tsumiki as a cameo. Hope you like it.

Raven laid on her bed as a girl with long, choppy, dark purple hair and light, greyish-purple eyes was riding her with her back turned. She had a dull, uninterested look, which meant that her current bitch wasn't giving her any pleasure.

"Get off," she ordered.

"Lady Raven, I can-"

"Get. Off. Do not make repeat yourself, unless you want me to ruin your ass."

Reluctantly, the girl got off and proceeded to leave her cell, only to have Raven throw her across the wall and shove her thick meat into her asshole.

"Who am I kidding?" she said as she thrusted harshly. "I was going to do it anyway."

The girl had her tongue hanging out as she was roughly taken from behind. Raven still had no emotions present on her face, but it didn't stop her pounding her latest bitch. Not that she got any pleasure from her, anyway. She had gained a lot of bitches, but all of them were just... dull.

"Hey Raven," the guard outside of her cell called out. "Not liking this one?"

"What do you think?" she responded, still reaming her current bitch.

"I'm only asking because you have that same bored expression you had when you first came in here. Do none of the bitches please you anymore?"

Raven scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. The warden can bring a ship's worth of whores from Mistral here and it still wouldn't be enough."

"What if it was your own daughter?"

That piqued Raven's interest, for the first time in a while.

"I'm listening."

"Well, from what I heard, she arrived recently. And she's been a real hit with the guards."

"How so?"

"She's submissive. Doesn't even talk back when they're railing into her. It's every guard's dream to fuck a bitch who doesn't fight back."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You do realize that's my daughter you're talking about."

The guard waved dismissively. "I know, I know. It was a compliment."

Raven pulled out the girl she was pounding and let her fall to the ground, an _ahegao_ expression on her face.

"Tell me everything you've heard about my daughter," she demanded.

* * *

"You know, this bitch ain't so bad," a guard said.

"Yeah," another guard agreed. "You don't find a sub very often in this joint. Sometimes, you gotta force them into submission."

"In normal society, it would be frowed upon," a third guard added. "But in here, the warden's okay with it, and we are too."

In the center of the guards was Yang, who was riding one of the guards and giving the remaining two handjobs and blowjobs. To their pleasant surprise, Yang has been pretty willing upon arriving at the prison, and was more than happy to let the guards do with her as they wished.

"Man, I wish all the bitches here were as good as this one."

"Seriously, there needs to be more subs here."

"Whatever. I like it better when they struggle."

Yang paid no attention to the guards' banter and focused on pleasing them. For the guards that stood on the sides, she alternated between blowing and stroking them, and bounced her ass on the guard beneath her. Suffice to say, she was having fun pleasing the guards.

"This is gonna be so fun," Yang said with her mouth filled with cock.

* * *

"And that's about it," the guard explained. "From what I heard, anyway."

Raven sighed. "So my daughter's going to arrive here, is she?"

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"I'm not."

The guard tilted her head. "Does anything around here make you happy?"

"Nope."

"What about Pyrrha?"

"Pyrrha doesn't make me happy. She makes me feel relieved."

The guard groaned in frustration. "You know, it's a wonder why the girls go for such an emo top like you."

Raven smirked as she stroked her monsterous shaft. "What makes you think I'm so popular around here?"

The guard glared at her. "Fuck you."

"Don't tempt me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it's short, but I intended to make it a flashback chapter.


	5. Burning Desire Part 2

Raven had listened to the guard prattle on for a couple hours all while continuing to violate and brutalize whatever holes she could fuck, be it two or three. She had four bottoms come in to her cell one after another, never feeling an ounce of real pleasure while she used them. All of the guards comments of how her daughter was a "born cock sucker", how she "took in her ass like a champ", Raven did not rightly appreciate them. Yang Xiao Long was still her daughter despite how weak-willed and slutty she had grown up to be, bowing down and sucking dick. It was honestly disappointing to hear. Raven herself was one of the top futa. She had thirty head or more of female and futa, all her bitches, at her beck and call to suck, fuck, use and sell however and whenever she liked.

Her daughter would rather get fucked than fuck it seemed and it was a goddamn shame.

The guard had left her cell and Raven casually slapped the cum soaked face of one of her female sluts with her flaccid cock. All four of them were unconscious from sheer pleasure overload and it was the girl with eyes rolled back, tongue lulling out and face caked in jizz, throat lined with the stuff and stomach just as full, that had finally gotten her to cum. The rest were gaping and cum free. Two things had come to her mind while she sat there, cheek in her other hand. One, that she needed to see this submissiveness for herself, to confirm with her own eyes. It was one thing if Yang was must bending to the wills of others, it was something slightly different if she was being forced as so often happened in this prison. The second, she had to make sure anyone wanting to screw her daughter, her spawn, had to go through her.

Raven Branwen planned to make Yang Xiao Long one of her personal bitches.

\-----

"Woooo!"

"Fuck that slut!"

The shower rooms were lively like always. Naked futa and females, bare as the days they were born and many participating in sexual public acts. Some of them hanging dong, higher up in the ranks of the futa, had bottoms kneeling before them, sucking on their cocks. Getting face-fucked, choking and gagging on thick slabs of cum-pumping meat a bit much for them to handle. A couple were getting fucked while the fuckers were distracted. Others were jacking off, or just watching and cheering on the main attraction.

One of the new bloods, Yang Xiao Long, had garnered quite the reputation for herself on her first day. She submitted to guards and had been in the center of a threeway right in the middle of her cell. Butt naked, hard cock wagging around as her butt got stuffed from the guard underneath her, and she pumped and sucked cocks in her hands at the same time. All for others to watch. Now, she was bent over against a wall while a tall, rather butch futa with bubblegum pink hair rippling with muscle and a grin spread across her pink lips bummed the blond brawler from behind. Ten inches of soda can thick and veiny cock was shoved right up her asshole and Yang was being reamed at a fast pace, hips smacking her ass over and over. All she could do was belt out moan after slutty moan, cheeks burning and as red as her eyes would turn now and again every few times she blinked. It was rubbing her all the right ways and the pleasure, the haze it created in her brain that only let her focus on cock, was undeniable. She could not fight it. She hardly wanted to.

"Caw caaaw!" It all stopped

A cry, a mock sound of a raven, sounded in the shower room and every head except Yang's turned to see the grinning guard at the open entrance to the showers. All of the hip thrusting and shaft pumping had ground to a halt. The guard waltzed in and tapped the wall several times over. Not a word was said and cocks were pulled out of throats, the ten inches of thick dick that had been up inside Yang's rectum popped out as well. They were all filing out, but there was a head of deep black hair weaving through the crowd in to the shower room, and they were being given a path as prisoners got the hell out of their way.

Yang's knees wobbled. It was only thanks to the wall and her strength that she stayed on her feet. Trying to stand up, the blond brawler was stopped when the guard pressed her baton down across the small of her back, "Not you Xiao Long. You got yerself a visitor, hehehe."

The look on blond brawler's face was one of confusion, a far off look in her dazed lilac eyes. The butt-stuffing before had left on the edge and feeling empty now without the thick beast to fill her up. Her lust hazed, cock hungry mind barely registered the guard's words. She snapped back to reality in a slight panic, heart jumping behind her ribcage, as a pale, strong arm wrapped around her neck from behind. Yang found herself being forced against the wall with ease, and she was actually trying to fight it, but quickly gave up. Cheek against the slick, warm tile, teeth grit, she could do nothing. She gasped as a five strong digits and a warm palm wrapped around her throbbing cock.

"Decent... But smaller than I expected of my kid," The words hit Yang hard, made her body tense, "Could have made a name for yourself as a top with this tool though. You wouldn't be fucked by as many cocks as you are now," The hand left her cock and Yang's face suddenly left the cool tile being pulled back by a hand clutching at a fistful of her wet blond locks, only to be shoved back against it and forced to arch her back and stick out her ass, "Now you're going to be Mommy's little slut."

Raven Branwen's thirteen inches of schlong, at full mast and ready to break in some booty, rested between the plump butt cheeks of her submissive daughter, and she slid it down further and further until she was pushing the bulbous head against her slightly gaping sphincter. With one hard thrust Yang got the wind knocked out of her as the over foot long dick shoved its way up her shitter and practically punched her in her stomach from the inside. Raven's hips spanked her round butt as she pushed in right to the root of her cock. Her mouth fell open, her tongue out and her eyes turned crimson as Raven slowly pulled every, now wet, inch of fuck stick out of her ass until it was just the head was left inside.

"Feel free to start screaming Mommy anytime," Raven whispered with a wicked grin on her face. All she got from Yang was a weak moan and that was good enough to really start! The pace before the pink-haired bruiser had set was more like love-making in comparison to Raven. Brutal, savage. She was going balls deep with every thrust, Yang's once pale buttocks constantly being smacked by Raven's hips gave gained a little pink color. Raven's mad thrusting never slowed down for a second as she reshaped her daughter's glorious rectum to fit her cock like a glove, "Ngh! Ahh... I take it all back! You were destined to be a bitch!" Raven exclaimed, grabbing Yang's hips with both hands, digging in her fingernails in to the soft flesh and toned muscle underneath, "Yes~ Fuck..." She was actually moaning! The way Yang's anus squeezed her whenever she thrust in or rubbed up against a certain spot - unavoidable with her thick piece of meat - And she was so fucking hot on the inside! This was the hottest asshole she had ever shoved her cock in to, "Ngh! Take it! Aahh~ Mommy's new bitch loves this cock, don't you??"

"Mommy... Mommy~" Yang was just slumped against the wall. Tits pressed against the cool tile like her cheek, crimson eyes rolled back in to her skull. Mouth wide open, drooling, with her tongue hanging out. She had been fucked senseless. All she had on the brain now was not just any cock, but her Mommy's Cock. The thirteen inch beast plowing her booty. Raven was the only thing keeping Yang standing.

Just that made her heart skip a beat and her cock throb. Raven hadn't felt this kind of pleasure since her first day in when she grabbed the guard faking "Strip Search" and pushed her up against the wall. Back then it was the power, the control and the almost immediate submission that came with her massive meat-pole stretching out her butt. Now, she had it again and with a new, incestuous spark! This was her own daughter! How taboo~ She was reaming Yang Xiao Long's ass and was about to claim her as her own personal bitch.

Raven let out a howl, her first a long while, and she erupted with thick blasts of hot jizz shooting inside Yang at her deepest point. The blond brawler fucked silly against the wall had cum four times at that point, her flaccid dangling between her legs and dripping with seed. It would still twitch though, as Yang felt every throb of the horse cock inside her guts blowing its creamy load. Some was rejected, splattering over most of Yang's cheeks and Raven's hips. There was still plenty more and the sheer volume of the mother's load shooting up from her hefty balls caused a bit of a stomach bulge. It kept going for a few more seconds. When there was no more seed to shoot, Raven stayed there panting with her sticky hips pressed flush against Yang's ass.

"You," Raven brought a firm hand down against her daughter's ass, taking round, soft cheek and giving it a hard squeeze, drawing a gasp and a small, gurgling whine from the blond brawler, "Are my bitch. My property." She let go completely, sliding her cock out and watching as a gout of her jizz followed it, hitting the floor with a wet splatter, and let Yang slide down the wall to the shower floor in a heap right on top of it. She watched as more of her hot, bubbling cum oozed out of the gaping hole she had left.

No objection from Yang. A wicked grin spread across Raven's face, a twinkle in her scarlet red eyes.


	6. Ruby's Most Important Meal

Ruby shyly weaved her way through the crowd of prisoners to a table of familiar faces. It was lunch time for her half of the block. The top ranking futas were eating their nutritious meals and diet pills to avoid waste, some female and other futas were under tables or just kneeling between spread thighs out in the open and either way they were blowing a futa and massaging their balls.

The silver-eyed girl sat down with Blake Belladonna, who was lightly squirming in her seat like she was having trouble sitting comfortably. Weiss Schnee only had a cup of ice water in front of her and occasionally massaged her throat and gently cleared it. Ruby looked down at her food and picked up her plastic spork. She didn't see Yang anywhere. If she could have, she would have see that head of golden blond head between the thighs of a lookalike with hair as black as night, bobbing up and down to coax her meal from the hefty balls attached to the base of the cock she was slobbering on.

She went to pick up some of her food, only for her hand to be caught by the wrist. She looked up and was met by the sight of a pair of pale, blank faces and bright green eyes. Militia and Melanie Malachite.

"You're cute," Militia stated bluntly.

"You've got nice lips," Melanie added.

"Oo..." Ruby let out a small whimper. They flanked her, pushed away her tray and out flopped a pair of half-hard cocks. They took Ruby's hands and wrapped them around their cocks and forced her to pump their swelling shafts. By the time reached their full seven modest inches, they had let go and the girl with two-tone locks was stroking all on her own. The twins softly moaned and thrust in to her soft hands.

"Amazing~" "Mm, yeah, stroke that cock," They had the hammed up voices and horny pitches of porn stars and were gathering quite a bit of attention for their show, "I want her mouth," Militia turned Ruby's head and pushed against her lips and in to her warm mouth without wasting a second.

"Mm?! Mphm! Mmn," The girl on the receiving end of the two cock assault whimpered, whined and moaned as Militia pushed further and further in to her mouth. Ruby could feel the second cock pushing at her cheek, leaving little spots of hot pre-cum whenever the light purple tip met her skin. The seven inches making love to the newbie's mouth was coming out wetter and wetter as Ruby slurped on it. She serviced the length of meat with her tongue and was popping a boner while blowing the random futa that decided they wanted to use her mouth. There was unmistakable bulge in her pants.

"Stop hogging her, Militia," It was Melanie's turn and she pulled Ruby off of her twin's fuck stick. Her pale lips dragged along the veiny seven inches and a noise akin to a whine, a sad little whine, came out of the silver eyed prisoner as the cock left her mouth. Then when she was faced with its twin, her mouth almost eagerly gobbled it up.

"Mm! Mhm!" Ruby was showing quite a bit of enthusiasm in her oral cock polishing, which Melanie was thankful for, moaning loudly and proudly for everyone to hear. Even when stuck with just a hand to work her shaft, Militia was loving it and squirting out a little bit of pearlescent precursor every time. For Ruby Rose, this was steadily becoming an incredible experience. To be approached out of the blue and have her mouth be used for pleasure. She wanted to hide it, but in a super sexual environment like this... Well, she had the feeling in the pit of her stomach that it would be impossible. Her pupils were little hearts as her tongue tasted all seven inches stuffed in to her mouth. All seven delicious inches of cock~ Sex was sex, but to have a cock in her mouth was something else entirely. The salty ejaculate leaking from the tip mixed with her saliva and the taste was growing stronger. It was driving her wild!

The twins didn't even have to voice their desire to have a go at her mouth, to force her to switch between blowing and stroking them. No, Ruby was doing that all on her own now. Silver eyes wide open, staring up at the moaning twins and their O-faces, as well as her mouth as she eagerly blew Melanie's cock. She turned in her seat without warning so that she was facing outside and she brought the twins together at their hips. At an angle. She wanted both dicks at once and she got them. Ruby Rose took two seven inchers in to her mouth at the same time and pumped what couldn't fit in at such an angle while the twins thrusted in to her oral orifice at their leisure.

"Ahh... Ahhaa~ Cumming!" The twins exclaimed at the same time and shot their creamy loads. As the hot jizz filled her mouth, a mix of the fresh seed and saliva drooled past Ruby's lips, unable to contain it all with to cocks currently occupying her mouth and spreading her lips apart. Ruby didn't care. The moment the first of the cum touch her tongue, her eyes rolled back in to her skull and she cupped and stroked her bulging dick through her pants. It kept coming and she lapped at it all with her tongue. The twins popped free, Ruby gasped and immediately tried to collect what had dripped out of her mouth and on to her white tank top. She savoring everything of the seed she could and lunged forward to lick and suckle on the twins' spent cocks. She wanted it all!

Then she stopped.

There were a lot of eyes were on her. Ruby, blushing bright red, put a hand up to her mouth to try and hide her tongue poking out to lick at any residual on her lips. She glanced around and there were a lot of grinning faces. Lots of bulging crotches, baggy prisoner pants and guards' uniform pants.

Ruby sat in her seat, glanced away shyly now that all of the lewdness was over and she was of sounder mind, and she swallowed. Feeling that hot, gooey substance slide down her throat, tasting it to the last drop, she felt her cock twitch in her own pants. What amazing flavor~

Blake clenched and Weiss swallowed. Many eyes were on the three of them. They both shot Ruby annoyed looks, "Thanks a lot."

Ruby was too busy mentally gushing over the delicious flavors in her mouth.


	7. Report

Cinder sat on a plush chair, reading a light novel while Emerald tended to her long, tattooed cock with her tongue. Standing in front of the two was a woman with red eyes and long, silver hair tied into two braids on either side of her head with white ribbons securing each braid at the top, and two red ties to hold each braid together at the bottom.

"So, she enjoys cum?" 

The albino nodded. "Yes. I witnessed when the twins began deepthroating her."

Cinder chuckled. "How interesting. I could use this to my advantage."

She stood up from her chair, with Emerald still sucking her off.

"Peko, go out and gather more information about this Rose girl," she ordered, following. "And this time, try to keep your lower sword in your pants."

Peko bowed and left the cell, leaving Cinder and her favorite bottom all alone.

"Ruby Rose... I say, you'll make a fine addition to my collection..."

* * *

 

The courtyard was one of the more popular spots in the prison. There, inmate would either walk around and chat, play some sports or overall want to fill holes with cum. Given what the prison is famous for, its most the latter. Speaking of which, a group of futas watched as a futa with short black hair and dark eyes harshly banged a girl with long red hair green eyes. 

"Man, she's so rough with her," an inmate with purple hair said.

"This is nothing," another with deer horns replied. "I heard that one of the guards here walked with a limp after being with her."

They watched as the brunette railed into the redhead with little mercy. But for some reason, she had a euphoric look on her face, as if she enjoyed being pounded into oblivion.

"Okay, that is quite enough!" a sharp voice rang out. All the inmates groaned in distain.

"Damn it, it's Winter," one of them grumbled.

Winter marched towards the inmate and pulled her off of the redhead she was currently reaming.

"Mikasa, I honestly don't know why I bother with you," she sighed. "Haven't you recieved numerous warnings about hoarding the bottoms for yourself?"

"Come on, Winter," Mikasa groaned. "You of all people should know how hard it is to find a good bottom around here. Half the girls in this joint are full females, and somehow, I end up with bottom feeders. While the other tops get the best bitches, the ones I get are either gaping or broken. And it's a rare opportunity to get Pyrrha."

"Be that as it may, that's still no reason for you to keep her for your own pleasure."

"But Winter-"

"One more 'but' out of you and I will see to it that yours will be sore until week's end."

Mikasa twitched in anger, then left in a huff. Winter turned to Pyrrha and started to clean her off... with her tongue. When she finished, she licked whatever remaining cum was left on her lips.

"There wasn't any need for that Winter," Pyrrha said. "I'm quite used to being like this."

Winter shook her head. "Pyrrha, make no mistake, you are the best bottoms this prison has to offer, but know that you are not limited to one person. You are a shining jewel amongst other bottoms and should be shared equally."

Pyrrha blushed heavily. "Oh, stop."

The inmates watched as Winter flattered Pyrrha while Mikasa stood there, glaring at them.

"I swear, Pyrrha sure gets a lot of attention around here."

"Why wouldn't she? That girl truly is a gem."

* * *

It was now time for bed for all the inmates and guards. Of course, this didn't stop a few from having some fun-time together, but it wasn't a problem so long as they kept the noise to a minimum.

This rule did not apply to the warden and her assistant, however.

"Take it all! Take every inch of my cock, you mocha slut~" Glynda moaned.

Amber moaned incoherently as the warden plowed into her ass.

"This so wonderful," Glynda sighed, pounding her personal whore throughout the night.


	8. The Crown Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha. Oh! And Fem!Jaune a.k.a Joan!
> 
> I'm sorry for the absurdly long wait everyone. That is solely on my shoulders - Laziness, bouts of depression and writers block (Not a great combo) and life business. Hopefully, and I stress that, updates will come quicker.

The Crown Jewel

Pyrrha sauntered along wearing a bright smile and was back in her prison garb. Unlike the stand full body jumpsuits and regular underwear the majority of the prison population was given, her clothes had been quickly turned in to orange short shorts to show off her unending legs and a crop white tank top so short it showed the underside of her round breasts. The thin straps of her white thong were slightly visible around her hips. Prisoners and guards greeted her. Slapped her soft tush, groped her chest and kissed her cheek. She giggled and accepted it, saying hello in turn.

The first few days had been hard, eye-opening and at first, quite reluctant and even combative against all of the unwanted advances, a few hours with the warden had set her straight. Pyrrha Nikos had become a superstar of sorts in the prison. The most sought after bottom, so popular not even the two strongest Alphas could lay claim to her. No, she was everyone's to share, prisoners and guards alike, and that was one of the few enforced rules. The futas at the top, the full females on the bottom, the guards - She showed her love to all of them.

She was probably one of the only three people actually protected by the guards, and not just fucked senseless like a walking, talking fleshlite. The other two being the Warden Goodwitch and Captain of the Guard Winter Schnee. Raven Branwen and Cinder Fall protected themselves. 

Pyrrha went to see other inmates at her leisure. Guards and inmates were given permission to spend their time with the prison's crown jewel. She was treated the best of anyone.

.....

"Aaahh~ Aah ah ahhh!~~" 

"Take it! You slutty bitch!!" Unohana grunted and swore at her silver-haired bottom, smacking her round ass and pulling on her hair, "Sucking off another top! You fucking cunt, you won't walk for the next week!"

Pyrrha poked her head in and watched a sparkle in her brilliant green eyed as her first client for today, Retsu Unohana, ruthlessly reamed the ass of her personal, right-hand bitch, Isane Kotetsu. She had the tall, silver-haired woman bent over their bed, fingers dug in to her wide hips and was pounding her bottom with a fury. Each bouncy cheek was covered with several pink handprints that overlapped in some places. She reached around and twisted Isane's pink nipples.

"Looks like fun!" Pyrrha piped up, approaching the two.

Unohana turned and her sneer immediately turned to a warm, kind smile, "Pyrrha!" She pulled out of Isane's ass, a modest seven inches of fairly thick cock, slick and dripping lubricant. She pushed the silver-haired woman on to the floor where she lay, asshole gaping, babbling incoherently. The busty futa embraced Pyrrha like a friend, "Oh! I have been waiting for this..." Her hands traveled to the redhead's plump booty, giving both generous cheeks a firm squeeze while her lips met the crook of the crown jewel's neck. She kissed and nipped, Pyrrha mewling in turn and squirming against her.

"Ooo~" Pyrrha felt her toes curl and pussy warm at the attention. Her eyes drifted to a fucked silly Isane still laying on the floor, "Should... Should we get your pet involved?"

"No, no... She's being punished," The black haired futa replied, picking Pyrrha up and taking her over to her bed.

"Ah~ A boning from you is punishment? I wonder what your rewards are!" Pyrrha giggled giddily as she was stripped bare and Unohana immediately wrapped her lips around one pert nipple, sucking and biting it while she slapped the other. Her hot, wet dick ground against the crown jewel's glorious pussy, "Haaah~ Sooo goood...!"

Unohana stopped, "...You're absolutely right, Pyrrha," She said. She stopped all pleasurable acts, drawing a whine from the redhead underneath her, but pulled Pyrrha on to her feet and pushed her toward Isane, "Squat over the bitch's face. Make sure that sweet pussy is right over her face," Unohana gave her orders with a wicked smirk on her lips while pumping her girl meat. 

Pyrrha did as she was instructed, her love swollen, dripping petals hovering above Isane's parted lips. The redhead nibbled on her bottom lip and mewled as she felt the bottom bitch's hot breath against her cunny. Unohana straddled Isane's chest and grabbed Pyrrha by her hips.

With one hard stroke, she buried her thick dick to the root in the crown jewel's perfect pussy. Pyrrha cried out and her honeypot gushed, clear juices falling on Isane's cheeks and lips, "Watch, you silver-haired cunt! That's all you'll be doing! This is as close as you'll get to my dick for the next week!"

Pyrrha heard whimpers from between her thighs. If her brilliant green eyes were not rolled back in to her skull from the hard fucking she was on the receiving end of, she would see the silver-haired woman with mouth open, letting the love juices drip down in to her open mouth. 

......

"How does it feel to service royalty?" 

"Mm~ Mfmm~ Hmmm..."

Hancock grinned smugly while she looked down upon the head of vibrant red hair bobbing up and down in her lap. She was far from actual royalty, only slightly higher up in the food chain than most other futas. She had a small number of submissive girls and futa to attend to her, but the long-legged futa had been bent over and reamed more than once by the Alpha futas, Winter and her Guards and the Warden herself. She was not royal or high in the pecking order by any means, but inside of her cell she was Queen. And she had the crown jewel of the prison happily sucking on her thirteen inch trouser snake. Slender as it was, she knew how to use it.

She watched down her nose at those perfect lips gliding along her scepter. The way they and that skilled tongue caressed her length drew moans of approval, "Ngh... Ahh~ Ah, you suck cock so well!~" Boa took Pyrrha by her long ponytail and pulled the redhead off of her slender meat pole. Very slowly so that she could savor the feeling of those lips and that wondrous tongue putting in work. Even when Pyrrha was pulled off, the prison's crown jewel continued to kiss at the "Queen's" slender cock and leaking tip, run her tongue along its veiny underside.

"Hmhmhm," Boa giggled, amused by the redhead and her desire to please, "Stand up from under my cock. Have a seat on it instead~" 

Pyrrha laid one last gentle kiss upon the tip. She wrapped her slender fingers around the alabaster length and nuzzled the dark pink, wet cap against her cheek, "As you wish~" she replied, a twinkle in her emerald orbs. The redheaded beauty stood up and turned her back on Boa to present the self-titled queen with her heart shaped booty and her sopping wet, love swollen pussy. With one hand she gently worked her showing clit, and her other positioned the slender trouser snake to press against and tease her cunny.

"Three!" Pyrrha counted down to the real fun, "Two!" Her breath caught in her throat to suppress an excited squeal. That was not a 'One' to follow, only the redheaded beauty shooting her hips down and take a majority of Hancock's length, "Aaaaaaahhh~~" Both the prison's crown jewel and the self-titled queen let out long, languid moans. Pyrrha worked her hips, shaking her fine ass, while she worked all thirteen inches in to her sopping wet pussy. She stared ahead at the prison bars, at the fapping futas watching them, bottoms fingering themselves.

Boa clutched the arms of chair, thrusting her hips up and smacking them against the redhead's ass as she bounced down. Pyrrha's wet cunt was a little slice of heaven. Incredibly hot, so very tight even when she rook a number of thick and long cocks daily. Her pink walls caressed her trouser snake in such delightful ways that no other bottom could possibly compare to. It took fucking her bitches several times to try and forget about this absurd pleasure so that she could enjoy the lesser women while waiting for her next turn with Pyrrha Nikos.

"Ahh~ No, I'm going to cum already!!" Boa whined. She gritted her teeth and tried to fight the impending explosion of white goo to fire from her tip. Pyrrha was just too good! "Aaaah~~"

The green-eyed crown jewel simply stared ahead, biting her lower lip, mind clouded by the incredible pleasure. 

.......

Blond hair as gold as fresh dandelions. Skin fair and unblemished, practically shining under the prison fluorescents. Eyes blue like the expansive sky, so easy to lose themselves in. The guards that escorted the newbie in were mesmerized by her beauty. She shook with fear, quivered like a pup in the cold rain. She jumped at every touch and so easily complied with the orders of the guards, so submissive and her voice was positively angelic that it had the guards she talked to tenting their uniform pants painfully. They were leaking pre just watching this girl. So curvaceous. A hourglass figure, full, perky D-cup breasts with the pinkest nipples capping them. Healthily thick thighs, slender legs and a bouncy bubble butt that blew their minds. And nearly made them blew their loads just watching it shake while the blond girl put on her uniform.

Not a single cock was shoved in to any fuckable orifice. No, Joan Arc was untouched, something only five prisoners that had ever entered the prison could say, but she still bore witness to dozens of lewd acts on her way to her assigned cell. Hard and fast butt fuckings, forced deepthroating, wet and wild gangbangs filling an entire cell. Everything. 

Not a single hand was laid on her, but many peckers popped up in her wake as they watched the plump booty pass by. Joan Arc was jaw-dropping. As per Warden Goodwitch's orders - "The potential in this one has only ever been matched by one other girl. Take her, so that she may learn and grow in to a masterful slut!"

Joan, the new prisoner, was taken to the well-furnished cell of the prison's crown jewel female, Pyrrha Nikos. She was shoved inside past the steel cell bars right in to the open, welcoming arms of her cellmate. Her blushing face was brought right in to Pyrrha's milky white, pillowy soft cleavage.

"You're so cute, hmhmhm!" The beautiful redhead giggled happily. The blond stood there, frozen, "So, you're the Joan Arc that has the warden so giddy."

"Y-yes.." The shaking blond replied.

Pyrrha nodded, "I can see why," She stroked Joan's golden yellow locks while looking in to her wide, sparkling blue eyes.

Joan melted in to the intimate embrace, at ease while looking in to the brilliant green orbs. Standing there with Pyrrha she could forget all about the rest of the prison and be at ease, "Why... Why am I here?" 

Pyrrha giggled, "To be trained as a slut, of course!" Joan's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, "It's my job to train you and make it so that you're as good as me! You'll be a crown jewel too!" 

Joan was speechless.

Ding ding ding. Her head of blond hair whipped around as three wraps on steel filled the cushy cell. Standing in the doorway was a fully naked Yoruichi Shihoin. Her golden eyes gleamed mischievously. The dark-skinned woman was grinning from ear to ear. Her twelve inches of thick cock dangled limply between her thighs, and it started to twitch and fill and rise.

"Whose ready to have some fun?~" Yoruichi asked, "Want me to grab Tia and Rangiku as well?"

Pyrrha nodded, "That would be lovely!" Joan just watched in awe of the first cock she had ever laid her eyes on, deaf to the world and the impending orgy. When Yoruichi walked away to grab her fellow tops for the party only then did the blue-eyed blond snap out of her stupor.

She turned to Pyrrha, "What... What's happening??"

"I'm going to help train you as a prison bottom of course!" Pyrrha replied happily, taking Joan's soft hands in her own, "It will be so much fun!" 

Joan was caught in between fear at the prospect of being turned in to some prison slut, but Pyrrha's warm smile and almost infectious enthusiasm and happiness calmed her somewhat. Maybe it would not be so bad if she could always spend time with Pyrrha.

The blond newbie opened her mouth to speak, "Kyaa!!" Only to squeal in the most adorable way as hands sunk in to her cushiony soft ass.

"Orgy time!" Yoruichi exclaimed, and she was flanked by two other well-hung dick girls, a tanned blond easily thicker than her, but only about eight inches and a strawberry blond hanging a modest ten inches and fairly thick dick. All of the, absurdly busty and Joan felt her head compressed from three sides as she surrounded by these busty futa looking to fuck. Their hot cocks pressed against her ass and thighs.

Joan was speechless, but Pyrrha wasn't, "Here we go, Joan! Give it your best shot,"

......

"M'lady Cinder will not be pleased..." Peko was fully convinced that she might not be walking right for a while, or speaking at the very least. Being on the receiving end of a punishment pounding, having her throat violated or her butthole broken in and left gaping... The thought of that amazing, tattooed cock was pushing her closer to the brink of climax.

"Mph! Gluck glmph guck guck!!" Ruby was not as much a fan of throat-fucks as Weiss Schnee, but just tasting the precum on her tongue leaking from the average sized pecker pistoning in and out of her mouth had her accepting it. She would be getting her treat soon enough!

Peko grunted, eyes shutting tight. Her balls pulsed against Ruby's chin, "Cumming~"

So was Ruby, cum shooting from her tip as she got her well deserved mouthful from the silver-haired futa that had come in to her cell and whipped out her cock suddenly. Whoever this Cinder was, she didn't care right now.

"Mmm~ Cum!" She thought.


	9. Alpha Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick introduction of the alphas of the prison.

There are many tops within the prison. Some have a few bitches here and there, but there is a particular type of top who is able to hold over a number of bitches. These tops were known as Alphas, and they hold a fair amount of power and authority that is almost equal to the Warden herself. Currently, there are six alphas in the prison, and each of them have... unique qualities.

* * *

Alpha #1: Cinder Fall

Bottoms Owned: Emerald Sustrai, Peko Pekoyama

Profile: Seductive and powerful, Cinder is known to be one of the most ruthless tops the prison has to offer. She has had many bottoms come and go, but the ones who stuck by her side became her most trusted minions. Emerald would stay by her mistress' side and please her while Peko scouts around and reports to Cinder what is going on.

Kinks: Domination, humiliation

 

Alpha #2: Raven Brawnen

Bottoms Owned: Yang Xiao Long

Profile: Despite her stoic and bored appearance, Raven is a woman that is not to be trifled with. She is famous dominating the guard who did the cavity search and left her a drooling broken mess. But since then, she has been unable to recieve any pleasure from the inmates. Until now...

Kinks: Rough sex, incest

 

Alpha #3: Erza Scarlet

Bottoms Owned: Lucy Heartfilia, Cana Alberona, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Milliana

Profile: Known to be strict yet carring, Erza has earned her place as an alpha not through fear or domination, but by caring for those around her. She protects those around her, keeping them safe from other tops that would take them for themselves. Of course, she expects her bottoms to be loyal to her and adhere to the laws of the prison and personal rules she sets herself.

Kinks: Paizuri, blowjob, gentle sex, bondage

 

Alpha #4: Junko Enoshima

Bottoms Owned: Mukuro Ikusaba, Mikan Tsumiki, Akane Owari, Ibuki Mioda, Mahiru Koizumi, Hiyoko Saionji, Sonia Nevermind, Chiaki Nanami

Profile: The prison has its fair share of troublemakers, and Junko happens to be the worst of the worst. She causes trouble for everyone in the prison, inmates and guards alike, and enjoys manipulating people to do her dirty work. She is rude to everyone around her and has a tendancy of abusing one of her bottoms, namely Mikan, but she likes it for some reason...

Kinks: Gangbang, pseudo-noncon, humiliation

 

Alpha #5: Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryūin

Bottoms Owned: Mako Mankanshoku, Nonon Jakazure, Omiko Hakodate, Nui Harime

Profile: Ryuko and Satsuki have so much influence over the prison, that neither one of them felt like taking the position of the Number 5 Alpha. Therefore, the warden allowed them to share it. Simply put, the sibling are a dynamic. Satsuki assists the guards with keeping order in the prison, and left Ryuko to deal with anyone who were being... difficult.

Kinks: Rough sex (Ryuko), gentle sex, (Satsuki), incest (Ryuko and Satsuki)

 

Alpha #6: Hange Zoe

Bottoms Owned: Ymir, Krista Lenz, Sasha Blouse, Annie Leonhart

Profile: Being a woman of science, Hange has a tendancy of checking the sizes of all the futas of the prison, including the guards. There is also her habit of experimenting with cum... long story short, everyone finds her weird, so they pretty much give her a wide berth.

Kinks: Food play, pet play, role play, cosplay


	10. Life With Alphas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, the alphas that will appear in the chapter will be Erza, Junko, Ryuko, Satsuki and Hange. Cinder and Raven won't appear until next chapter.

Satsuki sat at a table drinking tea while Ryuko was next to her, pounding away at the ass of an inmate. Normally, Satsuki could tolerate her younger sister's habit of nailing a bottom into the ground, but she had to make an exception when she is drinking tea.

"Ryuko."

"What's up?" the punk replied, still banging her latest catch.

"Must you do that now? In case you have forgotten, I'm drinking tea."

"Yeah, well, I have a raging hard-on that's been bugging me since yesterday, and jerking off wasn't doing it any good. So here I am."

Satsuki sighed. "I can understand that, but there must be another place other than here where you can dominate a bottom. Why would you do it in the same spot as me?"

Ryuko smirked towards her sister. "I like it when you get annoyed. Also, by doing this, you'll be getting a raging boner soon."

Satsuki grit her teeth as she moved her hand towards her throbbing dick, restrained by her jumpsuit.

"It's impolite to tease your sister like that, Ryuko," a stern voice called out.

Ryuko sighed as she pulled out of her inmate, tucked herself back in and turned to the source of the voice. "What's it to you, Erza? Since when did you start lecturing people on what to do here? Last time I checked, this prison was built for the sole purpose of fucking and getting fucked."

Erza sat at a nearby table, eating strawberry shortcake. "I am fully aware that this prison was meant for sex, but there is a time and place to be doing that. You can't just start rutting into an bottom whenever the mood strikes you. It may not like it, but this prison, in spite of the reputation it has garnered, has rules that the inmates must abide to."

Ryuko sighed and plopped down next to her sister. "Alright, you've made your point. I'll be sure to only fuck someone when it's appropriate."

Erza smiled. "Good."

"You know, you'd be a lot more tolerable if you got that stick out of your ass."

"Would you prefer I shove my cock in yours?"

"Is that an invitation?"

Satsuki sighed as she listened to the sexual threats between Ryuko and Erza.

"The irony in all this is that my erection has not wavered."

* * *

There is always a colllection of strange and/or disturbed people within the prison, but there was one inmate that was at the top of the list, it was none other than Junko Enoshima. This girl was a complete whackjob who enjoyed causing despair whenever and wherever she pleased. There were plenty of hopes that the prison would be able to contain her, but Junko managed to crush all hope. She, along with her sister Mukuro, completely ruined all the guards that were sent towards them, and began humilating them for her sick pleasure.

But it got worse when she got to the inmates. Somehow, during lights out, she ordered Mukuro to break into a few cells and capture futa bottoms. Then, when they reached her cell, the depravity began. Junko and Mukuro went through each on and harshly ravished them one by one. The experience was dreadful and painful for the inmates, as Junko and Mukuro, known to most as the Despair Twins, pounded them for a full month. By the time the warden got word of it and sent at least ten guards to deal with her, it had been too late. All of Junko's captives were broken, cum dripping out of every orifice and twitching. And the worst part is that they love her for it. Stockholm syndrome in it's darkest moment.

* * *

"THAT'S RIGHT, FUCK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF THEM UNBROKEN!"

Speaking of Junko, she had her coven of bottoms to break in a new batch of bottoms: Sayaka Maizono, Toko Fukawa, Celestia Ludenburg, Aoi Asahina, Sakura Ogami and Kyoko Kirigiri, all being ravished by Ibuki, Mahiru, Sonia, Akane, Hiyoko and Chiaki respectively.

"Junko," Mukuro said to her sister while not taking her eyes on the orgy in front of her while pumping her cock. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Since the last time we've pulled this off, the warden has been keeping a close eye on us."

Junko scoffed as she shoved her girth down Mikan's throat, damn near choking her. "Mukuro, what do I always tell you?"

Mukuro sighed. "Ask a stupid question, you get your ass fucked."

"Exactly. Now bend over."

Mukuro walked over to the wall and put her hands against it, sticking her rear out as she did. Junko walked over to her and pulled her bottoms down, spreading her sister's cheeks apart before going in completely dry. Mukuro was used to this treatment, so she rarely made any sound whatsoever.

"To answer your question, I have taken precautions to ensure that our... activities will go on without her knowing. But you don't need to worry about that. Not yet, anyway."

Mukuro was silent as her sister continued reaming her.

* * *

Of course, not all of the weirdos in the prison are bad. Take Hange Zoe, for example. Yes, she has a strange fixiation on cum that is not in the traditional sense and tries to experiement with it. But aside from that unnerving quirk, she does a lot of funny things to keep her bottoms happy. Like dressing them up and having them put on plays for the inmates. But about the cum thing...

* * *

Wow, your balls look so full, Ymir," Krista said, lightly poking the swollen glands.

"They've been like that since yesterday," the brunette groaned. "I make one mistake with a guard and I end up paying for it. This damn ring won't let me cum."

"Well, maybe I can put something cold on your dick that will make it go soft."

At that moment, Hange burst in, carrying a jar of possibly-modified cum.

"Did someone call me?" she said in an excited manner.

"No," Ymir and Krista deadpanned.

"Well, check this out!" Without warning, she dumped the cum all over Ymir's restrained manhood.

"Why did you do that? It's cold as hell and I have an erection."

Ymir was about to complain further, but she felt her dick go soft, much to her surprise.

"Huh... it doesn't feel like exploding anymore."

Hange grinned widely. "See? And you say that my experiments are weird."

"They always are," Krista moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another quick note, Sakura is fair-skinned and slightly less muscular in this fic.


	11. A Plucked Rose

Between Ryuko Matoi and Erza Scarlet, sexual threats and sizing one another up as the two busty alphas stood and got each other's face grew more and more heated. Ryuko's naked, bobbing 9 inch soda can thick cock rubbed up against Erza's confined monster tenting in her jumpsuit, threatening to break free. Before long they were making out and in a Sixty-Nine position on top of the table, both Alphas slobbering, slurping and lavishing big, delicious dicks with attention and lust. Erza thrust down in to Ryuko's mouth. Ryuko rust up, drawing gags and moans of delight from both women. They also rolled around, fighting for the top position. You can put an Alpha on bottom, but you can't make a bottom out of an Alpha.

Alphas ruled the inside of the Prison and all tops and bottoms, but there was nothing against them having a little fun after all.

Satsuki sighed from the side lines. She watched her sister's enticing ass bounce and jiggle as she fought Erza for some kind of dominance and sucked the redheaded futa's impressive 11 inch cock. The calm and collected older sister of the Alpha pair had already brought out her THICK, thicker than even Ryuko's, 10 inch dick and was casually stroking it. The temptation to shove it right up her sister's ass was so very enticing...

She snapped her fingers instead, "You two," and singled out a futa in the watching crowd. A pair of low tier tops nonetheless, whom were preparing to fuck. Mikasa Ackermann and Annie Leonhardt stopped what they were doing and trudged over begrudgingly, but did not argue with an alpha. They both liked being able to walk. Satsuki turned in her seat and presented them with her monster of a cock and as they sank to their knees, they looked up in awe and fear of the veiny beast. It cast a shadow over their faces and the musk of it wafted in to their noses.

"You may begin." Tongues started to service both her heavy shaft and the hefty pair of cum churning balls beneath it. The pair of futa lovers secretly started to play Rock-Paper-Scissors to see which of them would be unlucky enough to start trying to blow this monster cock.

"Pwaah~ Give up yet, bitch??" Ryuko asked as she dragged her mouth of Erza's spit shined cock, using her hand to stroke it rapidly. She was on top.

Erza withdrew, gasping for air having that thick cock Ryuko sported clogging her airways, "Keep sucking. I plan to ravage this fat ass of yours when I make you cum first." And she gave Ryuko's meaty ass a hard slap. They were back at their little competition in seconds.

Satsuki reclined with her arms crossed, eyes closed, enjoying the hot mouths of Annie and Mikasa... Whom had subtly making out while blowing her. Satsuki knew, she didn't mind.

\-----

Ruby watched as her cellmates were ravaged. Yang, whom had been one of them for a while, was taken away and Ruby had seen her many times, in many different positions with a black haired woman that looked just like her. She still had Weiss and Blake, but the two of them were often... Indisposed.

Weiss was gagging and making all sorts of wet noises as her throat was battered by a cock. And Blake was in a state of pure bliss having her ass done by two cocks at once.

She LEFT the cell, but her arm was quickly seized. She turned and looked down to find a pale skinned woman with chocolate brown hair with a streak of pink in her bangs staring up her with two different colored eyes. She blinked and the colors switched. The little woman smirked.

"Uhm..." And Ruby felt a tapping on her other shoulder. She turned and there was Emerald Sustrai, collared up and smiling.

"Our Mistress would like to meet you. Come with us... Or we can fuck you until you can't walk and drag you.."


	12. Budding Rose

In the Prison

 

Ruby grunted and stumbled. “How far is this Mistress?” She asked, walking upright again. She walked between the two collared females, looking between the two of them.

 

“Keep going. You'll find out when we get there.” Emerald pushed her again. Ruby shot her a mean look, only to find a hand to her throat and squeezing hard by a far too composed Neo. Though no voice came, the look in her eyes and the sly smile on her lips told Ruby all she needed to know. The crimsonette sighed.

 

“Alright…” She turned back around and began walking. As they passed cell after cell, her eyes widened as she recognized where they were going. She had heard stories about one of the inmates here… The lewd sounds of sex rang out from one cell in particular and Ruby's heart skipped a beat. As it came into view, she saw a red eyed girl with gray braids on the floor, kneeling in front of a dark haired, amber eyed beauty. 

 

“Mm~, your punishment is almost done~.” Cinder Fall said, wearing nothing but a pair of heels. She had a leg draped over Peko’s shoulder, forcing the girl’s lips around her massive cock. She dug her heel into the girl’s fleshy ass, multiple red spots and bruises emphasizing that this was not the first time she had done it.

 

“Mm…” Peko’s eyes were dull as her throat stretched with the girth of Cinder’s cock. Cinder picked up her foot and dug it into a new place. Peko groaned as cum leaked from her gaping asshole, her hard cock twitching beneath her. She looked like she had been here for far longer than she could take. She wore nothing but a collar and leash that the Maiden held. Cinder’s thigh muscles flexed, pushing the gray haired girl down to the hilt as she came.

 

“Mm~... Now pet, if you learned your lesson, swallow all of it.” She commanded. Peko moaned as Cinder’s cum filled her throat, sliding down into her stomach. She wasn't sure why Cinder had specified to swallow, her cock was so deep...

 

Ruby stared at the sight of it with a mix of jealousy, anticipation, and a quickly growing arousal. Her mouth watered at the sight of Cinder’s cock, staring at the significant bulge in the submissive girl’s throat, seeing her swallow.

 

Finally, Cinder pulled out her cock, but she didn't seem to be finished cumming quite yet. As she pulled out and the girl’s throat shrank again, cum splattered out and across her face. Peko panted and kept her mouth open to catch what she could. Cinder rolled her eyes. “Pathetic.” She said, bringing her foot up and pressing her heel into the girl’s cheek. “As punishment, you can sit and watch as I have the next girl.” She said. She ground her heel into the girl, keeping a tight hold on her leash. Peko groaned.

 

“Yesh Mishtressh…” The Ultimate Swordswoman slurred. Cinder let go of the lease and kicked the girl over to the wall. Her amber hues turned their attention to the cimsonette, the girl shivering. Now that she was under scrutiny by the woman, she felt her worth being evaluated. Her heart skipped a beat or twelve. 

 

“... Come over.” She put one finger up and curled it. Ruby eeped and stiffly walked over to the woman. “... Kneel.” She commanded. Ruby was all too happy to follow her order. A small giggle rose from Cinder’s throat. “My, excited already, are we?” She asked. Ruby nodded and blushed darkly.

 

“Y-Yes…” She said. Now that she was this close, she could make out a tattoo on Cinder’s cock. It was honestly hard to miss and she would have noticed had it not been buried inside of Peko’s throat. Cinder giggled.

 

“I see you staring. If you like it so much~, you can have it tattooed and be marked as mine.” She offered. Ruby's heart fluttered. “... If you do well.” Cinder smiled wickedly. Ruby nodded, leaning down. She knew what she had to do. What she needed to do, and wanted to do…

 

She opened her mouth, her breath tickling Cinder’s cock. She wrapped her lips around its head, her eyes widening at its girth. As much cock as she had sucked, this was still an impressive amount. She forced herself down an inch or so before breaking. Cinder rolled her eyes and grabbed Ruby by the head. She forced the girl down half of her cock, the girl sputtering as much as she could while impaled.

 

“If I have to help you, I don't see why I would keep you.” Cinder said ruthlessly. By this point, Ruby could feel the leftover cum from Cinder’s last orgasm, and it was by far the best tasting she had had. She needed it. Clenching her eyes closed, she forced herself down a bit more, slowly making her way to the base and letting herself adjust. She looked up at Cinder with hearts in her eyes as she began enthusiastically bob her head. She moaned, her tongue lapping at the bottom of the woman’s cock. Cinder looked down at her, a bored expression on her face.

 

“Mmph--...” Ruby sucked the woman off as well as she could. The cock shined with her saliva as she dipped up and down again and again. Cinder sighed.

 

“If this is all…” She trailed off. Ruby could feel herself losing her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pressing her nose to Cinder’s stomach. Taking it all the way to the hilt, she wouldn't allow this opportunity to waste away. “Oh~, getting more serious now, are we~?” Cinder smiled, seemingly more amused than pleasured. She was definitely feeling it, but she'd never show it to a subordinate. She giggled and wrapped her legs around Ruby's head.

 

“...!” Ruby almost protested, but her muffled yelps only served to pleasure Cinder more.

 

“Best hold your breath~. Or you'll just be a pet for my pets.” Cinder said harshly. She held Ruby at her hilt, only letting her off enough to force her back on. As Cinder looked her new pet in the eyes, she could see the light fading from them. Bringing her to the edge of consciousness and asking more from her… Pushing her to her mental limits. It got the woman off just as much as the girl’s throat. She could feel Ruby shaping around her dick and the dull love in her eyes. She moaned without thinking, her climax burst, all of her cum filling Ruby's stomach. 

 

“Mm~--!...” Ruby moaned as darkness closed in, nothing but the warm feeling of her mistress’ cum sliding down her throat. Cinder calmed down and hummed, petting the girl nearing unconsciousness. 

 

“You made me moan. And look at you, passing out on my cock just so I'll feel better~...” Cinder ran her fingers through Ruby's hair. The girl gave a moan in response. “... I'll keep you.” Cinder decided. They were the last words to echo in Ruby's ears before she lost consciousness.


	13. Staff Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view of the people who operate within the prison.

The inmates aren't the only people populating the prison. The staff who run the place also have a role to play, and they can be quite amusing. And just because they aren't inmates doesn't mean they can't have bottoms of their own...

* * *

Guards

Winter Schnee (Supervisor of Block 7)

Subordinates: Ciel Soliel

Profile: A strict but fair guard, Winter serves as the model supervior for all guards for the prison. Of course, despite her militant-like nature, she's not above fooling around with the rookie guards... and occasionally inmates. But one has to wonder what her reaction will be when she learns her younger sister is among the inmates...

 

Sae Niijima (Supervisor of Block 5)

Subordinates: Ann Takamaki, Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura, Haru Okumura, Hifumi Tojo

Profile: Even though she is second to Winter, Sae makes sure that all the inmates in her block are behaving accordingly. Of course, she tends to be a little too strict in her work, demanding that inmates be sleeping after hours, and breaking up any orgies that may be going on. She may be a stick in the mud, but she means well. Sort of.

 

Koko Hekmatyar (Supervisor of Block 12)

Subordinates: Sofia "Valmet" Valmer, Mildo, Chinatsu, Karen Low, Schokolade

Profile: Koko is an oddity among the supervisors. Once a thriving arms dealer, she was offered a position as a prison supervisor and was allowed to have her closest friends as her colleagues. Of course, upon accepting the position, Koko used it as an excuse to nail both the inmates and her subordinates. But despite all that, she's a hard work and gets the job done if necessary.

 

* * *

Cafeteria Staff

Erina Nakiri (Head Chef)

Profile: Being the head chef of the cafeteria, Erina watches over every detail of the food. If it's not to her liking, it does not go to the inmates. She might be prickly and unapproachable at first, but she cares for the inmates and her staff.

 

Hisako Arato (Sous Chef)

Profile: Hisako makes sure that the chef's duties are fufilled whenever Erina is out (banging).

 

* * *

Recreation

Arslan Altan (Trainer)

Profile: Arslan keeps all of the inmates in shape, but sometimes gets tied into any orgies that happen in the gym.

 

Reese Cholris (Assistant Trainer)

Profile: She helps Arslan with training the inmates, but she tends to be pretty horny herself.

* * *

Medical 

Litchi Faye Ling (Head Doctor)

Profile: The busty doctor who works in the prison's medical bay. She gives out advice to the inmates about taking better care of themselves, but they easily get distracted by her tits or thoughts of bending her over.

 

Seiko Kimura (Nurse)

Profile: A nurse who works alongside Litchi. Usually seen creating new drugs to either sedate the prisoners or increase their libido.

 

Ruruka Ando (Nurse) 

Profile: A nurse who works alongside Litch. Usually seen being in an orgy with either the guards or inmates. Or both.


End file.
